tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:COKEMAN11/Archive2
Medal! ---- Don't tell anyone about Joe returning since you know now!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Hmmm... Maybe. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eleven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. It's a special bonus chapter. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) New story A new story, by me, is up! It’s called I'll Always Be There. Enjoy! New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Subscriber! ^^ I've finally decided to start updating you. XD. Anyways, Total Drama Deception is up! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 13:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) (I know you already know and stuffs....sorry. XD) The Dread of Fanfiction A new story, by me, is up! It’s called http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dread_of_Fanfiction. Enjoy! It is a collaberation, so if you could sign up to help, it would be much appreciated. Sign up on the talk page. Thanks! Total Drama Reality Chapter twelve of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I would, except for 2 problems. 1, I'm assuming Duncan will get elminated early, and 2, I'm rooting for Noah. XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking a bet like this: If Noah and Heather hook up, I write you a fanfic. If Katie and Sadie host an aftermath, you write me a fanfic! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) How about...Noah and Heather hook up, I write you fanfic. If Sierra makes it to the merge, you write me a fanfic. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Deal! (About time. XD) Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Infinity The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Chapter Nineteen?? That's right! It seems like just yesterday, but Total Drama Amazon chapter nineteen has been posted! Read as the final four fight for a million bucks in one of the best challenges ever! Go read "I'm king of the Amazon" now! Also, Total Wikia Elementary's last day of school is up and ready to be read! Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter thirteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Youre sig i found out who did it----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 08:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) You the evidence is all about you. TAKE HIM AWAY*cops pull you away----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update (Been a while since I've done this, huh?) If it's freezing cold outside where you live, it is where I do, then why don't you curl up around your computer, with a nice hot mug of hot chocolate, and enjoy chapter ten of Total Drama Pandemonium? Hope you love it! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops... My bad! I'll do that this afternoon, K? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you speed up the challenge a bit? I want to add a twist or two at the end of the challenge. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) -.-.;;...well, I have hardly any Sonic games, unfortunatly, so that makes up for it, right? Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter fourteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 'Tis All, Folks! A new chapter of Total Drama Amazon on Christmas Eve??? It's a Kwanzaa miracle! Read the finale now! And don't forget to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Your person to gift in the wikis first ever Secret santa is Nad331----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Infinity! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 00:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New fic! Ya, that's right! Chimmy's starting a fan-fic! She has the first two characters up, Aiken and Amy! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 19:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to finish the Total Drama Deception challenge?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Subscriber! Hiya! How's it going, subscriber? I hope well. Okay, enough talk, we all know the real reason I sent you this message is so that you can have the pleasure of notification of the wonderful | twelfth chapter of Total Drama Pandemonium! Go ahead, read it, and love it. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Secret Santa Hey, it's me Weblykinly! Your SECRET SANTA! But, now it's not a secret. Since you got me I'm giving you 2 gifts, because I'm special. JK, anyways here they are: thumb|300px|right|Weblykinly's 2nd Gift (Tdi Characters as Pokemon) Hope you enjoyed my presents **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 20:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yo, yo, dawg! Sup? Chimmy has four more characters up! Meet Anna, Bea, Calvert, and Jake! Chimmy the Pyro chars and ^^ 03:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) TDAS Premier! The long awaited Total Drama All-Stars has premiered! Read it now! (You know you want to.) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! I must warn you that it's even darker than usual, though. --D Spenstar! 15:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) TDoF The first chapter of The Dread of Fanfiction is up. Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 18:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Subber!!!! Four more characters in Total Drama Life have been posted. Meet Kate, Kyle, Mandy, and Mary! Chimmy the Pyro chars and ^^ 22:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter sixteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama: The Movie Please do the challenge on TD:TM If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 21:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Enemies Since When? I saw your FC vote for me. Thanks and all, but when were we enemies, unless you're talking camp-wise. -User:KoopaKidJr. Fantendo isn't really fun anymore with all the annoying deletions and new rules. So I quit. -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter seventeen, another bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Infinity The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) More characters! Meet Mia, Ray, Riley, and Scott! She's a rebel, She's a saint, 21:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eighteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Subcriber! The last of the characters for Total Drama Life are here! Rachel, "Sonic", and Patrick! Not only that, the page for Total Drama Life is up too! She's a rebel, She's a saint, 22:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) He voted me off! DJ Total Drama: Boney Island Reunion Check out the Total Drama: Boney Island reunion, here. I hope you enjoy reading it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC)